Tom Cat
Tom Cat plays Pedro in Rio (TomandJerryFan36 Style) He is a bird Tom Cat plays Tantor in Quasizan and Quasizan 2 He is an elephant Tom Cat plays Aladdin in Tomladdin the Cat He is a street Rat Tom Cat plays Wreck-it Ralph in Wreck-It Tom He is a wreck it guy Tom Cat plays Hercules in Tomcules He is a hero guy Tom Cat plays Dipsy in Cartoon Cattubbies He is a green tubbie Tom Cat plays Popeye in Tomeye He is a pirate man Tom Cat plays Luke Skywalker in Seal Wars & Cat Wars He is a Jedi Tom Cat plays Kuzco Llama in The Wairror's New Groove He is an Llama Tom Cat plays Rafiki in The Disneyland King He is an Mandrill Tom Cat plays Mason in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) He is an Tom Cat Played Bumi In The Legend of Princess He is a non-bender Tom Cat Played Bron in The Cat Before Time (Thomas O'Malley Style) Tom Cat Played Patrick Star in Rogerbob Rabbitpants, and Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Starfish Tom Cat Played Kuzco Human in The Gray Gat's New Groove, and The Gray Cat's New Groove He is a Human Tom Cat Played Woody in Animal Story 1,2,3,and Toons He is a Cowboy Tom Cat Played Bill the Lizard in June In Wonderland He is a Lizard Tom Cat Played Giraffes in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a Giraffe Tom Cat Played Tim the Bear in The Timon Show He is a Bear Tom Cat Played Norm in Canal Famillerama He is a Robot Tom Cat Played Bill the Lizard in June In Wonderland He is a Lizard Tom Cat Played Mr. Potato Head in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 He is a Toy Potato Tom Cat Played Pacha in The Jerry Mouse's New Groove He is a John Goodman Tom Cat Played Mufasa in The Toon King (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is a Lion Tom Cat Played Papa Mousekewitz in A Cartoon Tail, A Cartoon Tail: Tom Goes West, Tom Cartoon Tail (TV Series), A Cartoon Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Cartoon Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster He is a Mouse Tom Cat Played General Li in Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is an General and Shang's Father Tom Cat Played Norm in Canal Famillerama He is a Robot Tom Cat as Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Tom He is a video game bad guy Tom Cat Played Courage in Tom The Cowardly Cat, and Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a Dog Tom Cat Played Simba in The Tom King He is a Lion Tom Cat Played Cheshire Cat in Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red in Wonderland He is a Cat. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tom and Jerry The Movie Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Goal Category:Stuart Little Characters